PAW Patrol vs. Neighborhood Kids
Description NBC DWC 1 - PAW Patrol vs. Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood! Live at MGM Grand Garden Arena, two community-helping teams fight each other in struggle for helping communities, victory, valor and the title, to find out who will be THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Will the PAW Patrol defend Adventure Bay from a trolley of invading Neighborhood Kids, or will the Neighborhood Kids fight for the Neighborhood of Make Believe? SkySports DWC 1 - PAW Patrol vs. Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. Live at MGM Grand Garden Arena, two community-helping teams battle it out in struggle for helping communities, to see who will be THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR. Who will win? PAW Patrol or the Neighborhood Kids? Spike DCW 1 - PAW Patrol vs. Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood! What would happen if combatants from the worlds of video games, comics, movies, pop culture, real-life, history, cartoons, TV, and imagination all squared off in the DEADLIEST WARRIOR!? Absolute chaos. TV5 DWC 1 - PAW Patrol kontrang Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood! Live sa MGM Grand Garden Arena, labanan Dalawang preschool koponan komunidad-pagtulong sa isa't isa upang maging THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Ay labanan ang pups para sa Adventure Bay? O kaya ay panalo si Daniel Tiger para sa Neighborhood of Make Believe? Transcript (NBC) National Anthems *'Michael Buffer': And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please rise for the national anthems of the Democratic Republic of Nick Jr. Country, the Neighborhood of Make Believe, the Mormon Republic of Deseret and the State of Utah. And now, please welcome on the ring... Ms. Ashanti Shequoiya Douglas, aka... Ashanti! *''cheers'' *'Dyan Castillejo': At doon ay pumupunta sa mga pambansang awit ng Nick Jr. Country, Make Believe, Deseret at Utah. there goes the national anthems of Nick Jr. Country, Make Believe, Deseret and Utah. *'Ed Tolentino': Para sa Ashanti ay ang isa upang gumanap sa mga pambansang awit, siya ay isang pop mang-aawit, at ang kanyang tunay na pangalan? Ay si Ms. Ashanti Shequoiya Douglas. Magandang mang-aawit, tulad ng kapag siya ay nasa Timothy Bradley kumpara sa Manny Pacquiao II. Ashanti is the one to perform the national anthems, she was a pop singer, and her real name? It is Ms. Ashanti Shequoiya Douglas. Good singer, like when he is in Timothy Bradley vs. Manny Pacquiao II. *'Dyan Castillejo': Siyempre ito ay. Narito ay si Ashanti, o si Ashanti Shequoiya Douglas. [Of course it was. Here comes Ashanti, or Ashanti Shequoiya Douglas. Post-Anthem Explainations *'Dyan Castillejo': Banal na tae, huwag mong makita na, Tolentino? Iyon ay sira ang bait! sh*t, do you see that, Tolentino? That was insane! *'Ed Tolentino': Uh, oo. Ito ay totoo. Hayaan akong palagay. Nice pagtatanghal, sa pamamagitan ng. Ayos. Ngunit Dyan, ano kung ito ay hindi? yes. This is true. Let me think. Nice presentation, through. Cool. But Dyan, what if it was not? Speeches *'Ben Singer': Dear smashing fans. Tonight, we start a new page on a new sport, which look like the Deadliest Warrior -- smashing. Category:Fictional Fights Category:Fights Category:MGM Grand Garden Arena Category:Preschool Fights